


Following the Instructions

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he could do it, he was sure. The only thing he needed to do was do exactly what the instructions told him, step by step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following the Instructions

He knew he could do it, he was sure. The only thing he needed to do was do exactly what the instructions told him, step by step.

He measured the flour and sugar, putting it to the other ingredients. He mixed the dough and prepared the form. After a few tries he could put the pureed apples on it and topped it of with the rest of the dough. 

A quick check reminded him to add a few holes and he put it in the oven.

* * *

Dean came through the door of the bunker and sorted his groceries. Did all the people in the county have to buy their groceries at the same time as he did? He had nearly pulled a weapon on a woman in the fresh produce section who wanted to get the same perfect pineapple he had found. His hunter reflexes had triumphed against her. He waved after her, clutching his pineapple to his body in victory. Sam would love the recipe he had found, he just knew it.

Dean stepped in the kitchen and saw the disaster area it had turned into. Every surface was covered, either in utensils, ingredients or a coating of flour. Sam was no exception, he was a stature of modern art. On the table was a pie, slightly charred, slanting dangerously on one side, waiting for the opportunity to topple over onto the floor.

Sam baked a pie for him? His little brother smiled sheepishly. “You always cook, I wanted to surprise you.”

He took the destruction and the sorry looking pastry in. His brother had baked for him. He didn't think Sam even knew how an oven worked. A wide smile. “Thank you, Sammy.”


End file.
